


Partners

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcoholism, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Diego's talk over tea reveals just how harshly some take separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

Cecil eyed the flask, concerned by the amount of honey-coloured liquid dumped into the tea the Voice had prepared. It reminded him of the way Carlos used to drink: a simple cup of tea with whiskey after a large research project was finished, just something to take the edge off. But this wasn't Carlos.

“So what the hell do you want?” the double asked, voice full of thorns.

“Just to chat,” Cecil said, shrugging and clutching his own virgin mug of tea closer.

“There's nothing to chat about,” the double insisted, dark voids narrowing and upper lip curling. He lifted the cup to his lips, sipping the tea.

“There is,” Cecil said. “We're both missing someone.”

“So you expect to take Kevin's place?” Diego hissed.

Cecil frowned, “That's not what I meant at all.”

Diego huffed, draining the mug. Cecil saw half of the liquid was gone. Diego leaned against the back of the couch, staring at Cecil.

Khoshekh hissed as the cat drifted by the double. Diego snarled, flashing sharp teeth that certainly weren't like Carlos. The cat settled on hovering an inch above Cecil's shoulder.

“Why don't you want to talk about it?” Cecil asked, reaching over and scratching under the cat's chin, earning a purr.

“Kevin and I,” Diego slurred, glaring at Cecil again, “we're nobody's business but our own.”

He finished off what was left in the teacup and set it back on the table. Black voids stared at Cecil, making the Voice repress a terrifying chill racing up his spine.

“I bet everyone here knows you and science-boy are fucking,” Diego added.

Cecil narrowed his eyes, resolve growing stronger. He didn't say a word as he sipped his tea and pet Khoshekh. He thought and then settled on his words of choice.

“They're not dead,” the Voice pointed out, looking instead at the cat.

“Why don't you hate me?”

Cecil turned his eyes to Diego, wondering if he heard that crack in the man's voice. It was hard to tell if the spitting-image of his boyfriend had any emotion in those voids.

It would have been perfect if not for the alarming way he waved his handguns or the voids were eyes should be. The image of the double on his couch was all wrong and Cecil tried not to shudder.

“Why don't you hate me?” Diego asked again, reaching forward and grabbing Cecil's forearm, the one outstretched to pet the cat.

Cecil visibly flinched, trying to pull his arm toward himself. Diego stared at Cecil and then let go. Khoshekh opened three eyes, watching Diego lazily and considering getting involved.

“I'm sorry,” Diego said. He got off the couch and stumbled a bit. “I should go.”

Cecil set his cup on the table, uncurling and standing up. He grabbed Diego's hand, making his head turn. Blank voids stared at Cecil as if the Voice didn't exist.

“Stay,” Cecil told him.

Diego nodded slowly and let Cecil help him back down onto the couch. Cecil, like he had done so many times before with Carlos, pulled off Diego's tie in one fluid motion. The Voice pressed his lips to Diego's temple, watching him carefully as Carlos' double sighed.

“Kevin was like you,” Diego said, staring at nothing in particular, “a real spitfire. He hated me.”

Cecil stood and nodded for him to continue, but doubted Diego saw the gesture.

“After he was re-educated, that was the end of it. He followed me around like a puppy, no matter how much I tried kicking him,” Diego said.

He turned his blank sockets to Cecil again and asked, “Why don't you hate me?”

Cecil shrugged and asked, “Well, why don't you hate me?”

Diego stared, blinking a few times. He shrugged and answered, “I think because you remind me of Kevin before the shit hit the fan.”

Cecil sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. He begged Diego, “Stay here tonight. You need to rest and you're too drunk to be going anywhere.”

Diego stared at Cecil for a long while before nodding. The Voice helped him up off the couch and to the bedroom, making sure the man didn't stumble. Khoshekh drifted lazily alongside them, purring softly but eyeing Diego.

Cecil didn't feel so on edge as he watched Diego sleep. The spitting-image of his boyfriend. He reached over and ran fingers through his dark hair.

Maybe things weren't how they should be, but it was nice to pretend.


End file.
